Sand and sea
by MajinMystica
Summary: Krillin and android 18 fall in love on the beach,but are they really in love


**Android 18 and Krillin~Love**

Krillin laid on his bed while on his back. He looked at the plain white ceiling as he thought about 18

'there you go again thinking about her… ohhh I just wonder if she's ok…' Krillin thought as he then put his hands behind his head. He let out a rough sigh.

Master Roshi pokes his head into Krillin's room " hello, Krillin. I just came up to tell ya that Oolong and I are going to Las Vegas . We won tickets from a phone game. " Roshi said with a perverted grin on his face.

Krillin turned his head towards his master " alright… have fun , Master Roshi" He said with a fake smile.

"we sure will, we'll see ya" Roshi said and with that he ran down the stairs and ran out the door with oolong.

Krillin resumed to look up at the ceiling. He rubbed his 1 layered black hair as he wore his orange uniform. He then sat up and swung his legs off the bed.

' I really need a new outfit… I've been wearing this uniform for a while now… and I think I should just stop fighting.' He thought then stood up, opened his window, and flew out of his window ' I'll go later to the mall … I need some fresh air' He thought.

18 sat alone on one of the islands just 2 islands away from the Kami house. She watched the small waves come in onto shore then back out. It kept on repeating. 18 sighed deeply as she stood up. She had a big fight with 17 about 36 minutes ago and she needed to just leave him.

18 started to walk down the shore while having her eyes on the ground and her head slightly down. 'where's the shrimp when you need him?... Ugh! What the heck I am I saying!?... Stupid human emotions..' She thought. 18 looked up and couldn't believe her eyes 'k…rillin !' 18 thought.

18 sighed then walked over to him.

Krillin sat on the shore while watching the sun set. Krillin soon heard someone's feet dragging in the sand and turned his head to the person's eyes widened and then slowly were back to normal. 'wh-what's she d-doing here?' Krillin thought.

18 sat down just 5 inches away. " Krillin…why did you have to save me? If you just pushed the button then Goku would be alive and-"

" I couldn't risk an innocent life that was taken by a mad Doctor…" Krillin said as he interrupted her. Krillin turned his head away and looked out at the waters. " I would hate myself if I did that… and yeah Goku would be alive ,but … I just couldn't 18…"

18 blinked a few times " But I'm not an innocent person , I'm a machine, a monster. I hurt your friends… I almost killed them, actually." 18 said as she clenched her fists.

Krillin's response was just silence and a blush that creped to his cheeks. Of course he was remembering when 18 kissed his cheek in the mountains on the highway.

18 saw the blush and blinked ' he's…blushing?' 18 thought. This didn't make sense to her. 18 unclenched her fists.

Krillin snapped back to reality and looked at 18 " you're not a monster" Krillin said with his late reply. " you were once a human being… and took that away from you… it's not your fault you're like this" Krillin felt his heart beating more.

18 looked away she knew that he was right. She then felt a single rain drop hit her forehead and pulled her head up now looking at the sky.

The clouds were dark and grayish as a few more hit her lips.

" Krillin…it's sprinkling" 18 said.

" are you kidding me?" Krillin then looked up at the sky.

" no" 18 replied " I don't have anywhere to stay ,too….just great.." 18 sighed

" hey" Krillin said and looked over at her " you can stay at my place until the rain stops." Krillin said while standing up

" I suppose so" 18 said then stood up.

" you can sleep on my bed if it rains through the next day and I'll just sleep on the ground" Krillin said

18 blinked 'doesn't he have a spare room?' 18 thought.

Krillin blasted off into the air and so did 18.

**15 minutes later… 18 and Krillin enter through the open window that he left open in his room **

18 collapsed onto Krillin's bed " Krillin?... You don't have to sleep on the floor…" 18 said.

" no its fine" Krillin said as he sat on the edge of his bed. " I just want you to … be comfy" Krillin said a blushed softly.

18 blinked then rolled her eyes " if you think u can make an easy move on me your wrong"

"huh? 18 your getting the wrong idea. I just want you to be comfortable is all… I'm being honest" Krillin said

18 just shook her head side to side "why can't you just sleep on the couch?" She asked.

" uh…well… you see Turtle actually sleeps on the couch now." Krillin exclaimed.

18 suddenly felt chills run down her spine from the rough wind outside. "brr… o-oh" 18 said while rubbing her arms.

Krillin blinked "cold?"

" A little" 18 said and then looked away "stupid human nerves." 18 said.

Krillin sat next to her on the bed. " don't kill me" Krillin said then wrapped his arms around 18

18 blinked a few times. She was now starting to get warm. She felt heat sneak up to her cheeks. "Krillin.." She softly said.

"yes 18?" Krillin looked up at her and suddenly saw her blush. This made him smile.

" for some reason…Im attracted to you…for some odd reason… I just don't know why" 18 confessed. She had held this in for quite a while.

Krillin smiled a little more " Same thing here" 18 smiled slightly " so…since we just confessed our feelings towards one another…what now?" Krillin said.

"this" 18 said then leaned into Krillin and softly kissed his lips. This made Krillin blush a lot ,right up to his forehead.

18 slowly wrapped her arms firmly around his neck while her eyes closed. Krillin wrapped his arms carefully around her hips and pulled her a little more closer to himself.

18 made themselves lay down on the bed with her on top. 18 nipped at his bottom lip then slid her tongue into his mouth. Krillin's tongue went into her mouth. Krillin blushed a lot. They both explored each other's mouths.

They then break the kiss " I love you ,Krillin" 18 said softly.

" love you too ,18" Krillin said and continued to kiss her.


End file.
